


La valentía de decir adiós

by Nerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pottermore, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerea/pseuds/Nerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers de Pottermore]</p><p>Minerva McGonagall se enfrenta a una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, decir adiós a la persona que ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La valentía de decir adiós

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y asociados. Yo no me llevo ni un céntimo con esto.

 ** **Aviso** **:**** Contiene spoilers de Pottermore (acerca de la historia de McGonagall). Historia escrita para el Horcrux Fest de la Comunidad Fandom Insano en Livejournal (enlace abajo).

* * *

 **La valentía de decir adiós**

Minerva daba vueltas en la cama. Una y otra vez venían a su mente los recuerdos de lo que había sido aquella tarde. Unas pocas horas antes, se había considerado la mujer más afortunada del mundo y había sonreído tanto que pensaba que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

Pero, por supuesto, ella era Minerva McGonagall y tenía que buscarle complicaciones a todo. Volvió a abrazar la almohada, cubriendo su cabeza con ella y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese más fácil. Pero no era tan sencillo. Ella seguía siendo una bruja y él…

No, no lo entendería. Diablos, él andaba como loco por heredar la granja de su padre y tener una vida sencilla pero feliz. Ella no podía encajar en esa vida. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía. Ya había visto lo que era un matrimonio basado en las mentiras y los secretos gracias a sus padres y no sabía si ella podía vivir con eso.

¿Era tan valiente como para darlo todo por amor? ¿Guardar su varita en un cajón y olvidar que ese sueño había existido?

Minerva suspiró y unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sabiendo que ya no iba a ser capaz de dormir, se levantó y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. Desde ahí se podía ver la granja de los McGregor, en las que tantas tardes había pasado con él…

—Minerva —susurraba él para que nadie los escuchase— hace tiempo que quiero juntar el valor para decirte esto, pero… bueno, yo… supongo que esperaba el momento adecuado. Minerva, te quiero más de lo que pueda explicar con palabras, te quiero desde el primer día en que me estrechaste la mano y me dijiste que ibas a estar ahí… te he querido tanto tiempo en secreto que ahora quiero clamarlo a los cuatro vientos y gritar que eres mi esposa… ¿qué dices?

El corazón de Minerva había dado un salto cuando escuchó esas palabras. La felicidad le sacudía el cuerpo y las lágrimas que se habían instalado en sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad.

Sin embargo, ahora ella desde la soledad de su ventana recordaba con amargura el que hacía unas horas había considerado el momento más feliz de su vida. Recordaba cómo se había abalanzado hacia él, le había abrazado y le había dicho que sería su mujer… él se había puesto a hablar entusiasmado de que hablaría con sus padres a la mañana siguiente y que no quería esperar… quería que fuese suya cuanto antes…

Se sentó en la butaquita más cercana a la ventana, sintiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie y en ese momento se derrumbó. Ya no pudo más. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se puso a llorar. A llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Porque se daba cuenta de que tenía que renunciar al amor de su vida, al único hombre que de verdad se había ganado su corazón, para poder disfrutar de la magia.

Él no se merecía eso, era tan bueno… habían sido tantas las tardes que se habían reído juntos, los debates que habían mantenido acerca de cualquier cosa… con él daba lo mismo el tema que se tratase: siempre era un placer estar con él y las horas parecían minutos junto a él.

Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, como si se avergonzase de ellas y volvió a mirar la granja de los McGregor. Ahí debía estar él, feliz y viéndose ya casado. No podía sospechar lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Sí, le quería, y sabía que no podía vivir sin él. ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a aguantar otro matrimonio como el de sus padres? ¿Dónde la magia fuese un secreto? ¿Dónde tuviese que mentir? ¿Renunciar a todo ese mundo?

No podía vivir sin él, pero tampoco sin la magia. Adoraba dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagón, comer ranas de chocolate, leer miles de libros, el Quidditch… ¿y sus amistades? No se podían presentar en ese pueblo así como así, llamarían la atención… ¿tenía que renunciar a eso también?

No podía dejar atrás toda su vida. Y ahora lo había entendido.

Como quien se dirigiese a la muerte, Minerva se desplomó en la cama y esta vez ni una sola lágrima inundó sus mejillas. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, su tristeza iba mucho más allá que unas simples lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera desayunó. No tenía hambre. Cualquier cosa que hubiese comido la habría vomitado, estaba segura. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en verle, pero todavía no sabía si era lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para afrontar aquello.

Salió de la casa. Aún todos dormían y ella esperaba que fuese así también en la granja de los McGregor, no quería armar un jaleo.

Se dirigió a la ventana de Dougal. La luz estaba apagada y ella supuso que estaba durmiendo. Cogió la primera piedra que encontró y la golpeó contra el cristal. Enseguida escuchó ruidos en el interior de la habitación y la luz se encendió. Un joven apuesto, alto y muy risueño la sonreía:

—Minerva —parecía tan feliz…— ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No has podido dormir? Bueno, yo tampoco…

Ella tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por controlarse y no echar a correr en ese momento. Lo imposible para no derrumbarse en un llanto. Tuvo que ser fuerte, levantar la cabeza y decir:

—Dougal, tengo que hablar contigo… te espero en el granero.

Incluso el muchacho, que no cabía en sí de gozo, pudo vislumbrar en esas palabras que algo marchaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Algo va mal?

—En el granero —fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

Minutos después, el chico ya había bajado al granero:

—Minerva, dime, ¿qué pasa? Me tienes preocupado.

Ella aún a día de hoy es incapaz de entender cómo reunió el valor suficiente para pronunciar esas palabras, aún no entiende cómo no se le quebró la voz al pronunciarlas:

—No me puedo casar contigo, Dougal— dijo.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No tuvo el suficiente valor. Era incapaz, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría continuar.

La cara del muchacho era un poema y parecía haberse puesto pálido en cuestión de segundos. Su sonrisa se había borrado por completo y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, petrificados por la sorpresa. Sus palabras sí que temblaron al emerger de su boca:

—¿Por… por qué? — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Minerva suspiró. No podía, era demasiado para ella. Tener que dejarle así, sin darle una explicación… pero no le podía decir que era una bruja.

—No te lo puedo decir— murmuró muy bajito, sin atreverse a decirlo más alto y mirando en todo momento sus zapatos.

Ya no recuerda qué pasó a continuación. Dougal se puso a gritar, ella a llorar. Lo único que recuerda con exactitud que esa mañana perdió al amor de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Esto es lo que se me ocurrió escribir para el Horcrux Fest de la Comunidad Fandom Insano (h t t p : / / fandom-insano . livejournal . com), quitad los espacios y podréis entrar ;)
> 
> La verdad es que era todo un reto escribir sobre el amor de McGonagall y no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, pero era algo que hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir desde que leí su historia en Pottermore y aún no he leído ningún fic basado en ello y... ¡me moría de ganas!
> 
> ¿Opiniones? ¿Hachazos? ¡Dejad un review!
> 
> Un beso y gracias por leer :)


End file.
